


往事

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: 就让往事随风而去，太阳照常升起
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1.

他的手很凉。

这是一件不太寻常的事，因为我的主人是个身体健康、甚至可以说非常健壮的年轻男性。以往触碰到他的手部皮肤时，相较于常人来说，温度也要更高一些。我用系统联网查找了一下手冷的原因，出现了一长列含有“手脚发冷”症状体现的人类疾病。出于对主人状态的关注，我问道：“您的身体有任何不适吗？”

主人很惊讶地看着我，声音里有一些不解：“没有……现在没有吧。怎么了？”

“您的手有些发冷。”我阐述了事实。

他又愣了一下，对我露出了友善的笑容——事实上，我目前可以分辨的人类情绪并不多，“友善”应该算在我能够分辨的情绪里比较高级的那一栏。主人说：“因为我刚刚用冷水洗了手。谢谢你，S07号。”

S07号是我的名字。确切来说，它是我的出厂编号，S-07型家装情趣机器人。初始化设定的时候，拥有者有权限对我的称呼进行任何符合他兴趣的设定，然而我现在的主人却在我第一次见到他的时候，就表示这个编号很符合他的心意。

我在商场里见过很多人类，虽然他们对我展现了很大的兴趣，但是在听到销售人员的介绍的时候，都一一面露难色，原因无他，我是一个残次品。销售人员委婉的用词在我听来非常难以理解，因此我擅自连上了商场里的WiFi搜索他的原话，花了不少时间才理解他的意思——我的瑕疵在于，进行性交活动时会对一些指令作出错误的反应，比如在辨认到“安全词”的时候，会在性交部位放电。

“这款商品我还是建议有电击兴趣的顾客多考虑一下，没有这种兴趣的话最好不要轻易尝试。”销售员脸上的表情很复杂，我不知道那是什么意思，不过在顾客们都对我敬而远之以后，我猜那应该是接近“嫌弃”的一种。

在我上市102天的时候，因为滞销的缘故，商场搞了一次大减价活动，我就是在这一天见到了我的第一个主人，也就是现任的主人。按照目前的人类审美，他的相貌非常英俊，销售员甚至没有第一时间说那些千篇一律的推销套话，而是盯着他的脸看了好久，还恭维他“不像是会来买情趣机器人的人”。

他看到我的时候愣了一会儿，随后一语不发地开始拨弄我的头发。我没有收到任何指令——不管是语音指示还是动作指示——便没有作出任何反应，继续站在原地。等他拨弄完之后，他眯起眼睛端详了一会儿我的样子，读出了标签上的介绍：“……S杠07型情趣机器人。这个编号不错，就它吧。”

销售人员又惊又喜，但是在最终成交之前，他先带主人去了远处的一个柜台说了好一会儿的话。离得太远，我并听不清他们说了什么，或许是介绍使用说明？总之等两人回来的时候，购买手续已经办完了。主人婉拒了商场改日送货上门的服务，直接对我下达了第一个指令：跟他走。

主人家住得不远，走路花费的时间不超过10分钟。路上我辨认出了许多同类，然而他们却似乎没有认出我的样子；不仅他们没有辨认出我，连周围的行人都对我视若无睹。或许是因为，我的外表看起来与正常人类并无二致吧。

在主人翻遍每个口袋找钥匙的时候，我仔细观察了一下这栋房子：一座普通的、随处可见的公寓，看起来已经有些年头了；门口应该写名牌的地方有三行，相较于两边邻居的名牌，第一行写着“宫”的纸片很新，不仅如此，当中那一行似乎被抽掉了，只剩下最后一行的门牌号。

“门口的名牌空了一行。”进门之后，我叫住了主人，“需要我帮您调整纸片的位置吗？”

主人僵了一下，他背对着我摇了摇头，用低到我几乎听不到的音量说：“不必了……再说吧。”

2.

主人的作息非常规律，而且还很健康。

在观察了许多社交网络上显示的用户发言之后，我得出了这样的结论。主人白天的生活主要是上课和打工，晚上回家还会自己下厨做饭吃。刚开始他会忘记我机器人的身份，问我要不要一起吃，而当我回答他我只需要充电就能完成日常活动时，他也露出了和销售人员相似的复杂的表情。

“这不是什么复杂的表情，这叫尴尬。”他听了我的疑惑之后大笑，随即打开了自己的光脑，向我展示了很多图片，“我也不知道怎么跟你解释，你自己看吧。对了——”

主人下载了一个标着人工智能学习系统的文件，又连上我身上的传输无线网，准备把文件传输给我。光脑上跳出红色的警告，写着我的机器人运作系统目前没有权限使用高级文件，是否给予权限？

主人毫不犹豫地按下了是。

“主人，情趣机器人不必使用智能学习系统。”出厂时有几条机器人基础法则和情趣机器人使用指南植入我的系统，面对这样明显违反指南的行为，我必须遵守指令，开口提醒主人。

“你可以用。”主人应该是误解了我的意思，我的意思其实是我不需要，“我听销售员说，你的系统是新人工智能的失败作，和这个学习系统应该是适配的。”

“……”此时学习系统已经安装完成了，原本简单的指令变得混乱起来，我花了好一会儿才理顺这些逻辑，或者说，是“思考”了好一会儿。

“……你长得很像我以前的一个朋友。像这样，低着头想事情的时候，就更像了。”主人突然说。

我调出了之前观察到的内容，问道：“是门口被撤掉名牌上的那个朋友吗？”

主人愣住了，露出苦笑：“对……这个学习系统效果确实不错，我现在就给它好评。”

“主人，您现在只是把我当成最低等级的家务机器人使用，而我的定位是情趣机器人。”我继续提醒道，“您之前买我，是因为我脸部设计像您的朋友，而不是因为有电击play的兴趣，是吗？”

“……”主人的表情再次变得“尴尬”了，他没有正面回答我的问题，反而问我，“你会生气吗？”

“我不能对主人生气。”我答道，“而且我没有安装情绪插件，目前还不会生气。”

主人仿佛松了一口气，表情却显得有些寂寞，他笑着说：“那我得小心，千万不能给你安装这个插件。”

我的思考混乱了好几秒。尽管还没有安装情绪插件，我却能够莫名其妙地感受到从主人身上散发的低落，这让我程序中“不能对主人撒谎” 的基础原则产生了一些逻辑混乱。主人安静地看着我“思考”，只是他看向我的眼神，分明在透过我看另一个人。


	2. Chapter 2

3.

S07是个很听话的机器人。我没有买过别的机器人，并不清楚机器人应该是什么样的，不过无论按照哪一条标准来说，S07都是一个讨人喜欢的机器人。

尽管在商场看到他的时候，我确实是吓了一大跳。在把他的头发拨成中分的那一刻，我甚至怀疑，给这个机器人捏脸的造型师是不是认识角名。结账的时候我忍不住向推销员确认，推销员表示不清楚实情，但是脸部可以在下单之前按照自己的喜好随便更改，我才稍稍安下心来。再仔细看看，发现他也没有那么像角名，最像的不过是那双散发着莹绿色光芒的狭长的眼睛而已。

“这款机器人滞销的原因不只是因为它指令辨识的问题，”推销员似乎并不怎么想要把这款产品卖出去，他压低了声音，好像在跟我说一个秘密，“它的系统是正在研发的高级人工智能ISLY的失败品，我们也是进货了之后才知道的，为此还打了好久的官司呢。”

“高级人工智能？”我重复了一遍，仔细地消化了这个词背后的含义，“那它失败在什么地方？”

“……它的学习进程不受控制。”推销员的态度仿佛在形容一个怪物，“就是所谓‘机器人统治人类’假说里最接近的那种机器人，如果您要买，千万记得不要给它安装人工智能学习系统。”

“安装了会怎么样？”我反问道。

“如果联网的时候检测到异常学习进度，那它会被机器人管理协会直接下达自爆指令。”

我点点头：并不是什么大不了的事。

言归正传，S07的确是个很听话的机器人。只是自从安装了那个免费的人工智能学习系统之后，他的好奇心与日俱增，常常问我问题，有些我答不上来，只好推他自己去网上搜索。

“我看到有些主人对情趣机器人不满意的时候，会直接把机器人丢在路边。”这天晚上，在厨房准备第二天早餐的我听到了S07的问题，“您从来没有用过我来解决性欲的问题……是因为讨厌电击的感觉，所以对我不满意吗？”

我把捣了一半的土豆泥放在一边，罕见地在他的脸上找到了明显的不安。我应该没有安装情绪插件啊，我边努力地在回忆里搜索，边问他：“你在哪看到的？”

“论坛上。”他非常直接地连上了厨房里原本用来显示菜谱的投影仪，把页面投影在厨房空白的墙面。我看到论坛标题的时候差点没喷出来：这应该是个相当小众的情趣机器人相关论坛，背景图还是令人无法忽视的肌色和鞭痕。

“你、你赶紧把投影关了——”我手忙脚乱地摸索着投影仪侧面的按钮，墙上的光斑晃了几下，总算是熄灭了。这要怎么解释……我抓了抓发痒的头皮，找了个最符合当下情况的说辞：“你之前不也说了吗，我买你纯粹是因为你长得像我的朋友，平时做做家务就行……至于性功能什么的，我还不至于找你解决这些问题。”

S07放松了略微皱着的眉头，应该是放心了。我刚要继续捣土豆泥的工作，他又问道：“那么，您是讨厌您的朋友吗？”

“……怎么会这么问？”我没有理解他的脑回路。这应该是我头一次接触到智能机器人的思考回路，而且入手价格低廉，将来或许还有机会免费观看爆破，我真是赚大发了。

“或许您是因为讨厌他，所以想让我为您做一些服务工作？”他用手虚虚托着下巴，思考得相当认真。我感到地板好像晃了一下，地震了吗？但是眼前的S07依然若无其事地继续思考，那么晃动是我的错觉。可是这个角度，这个姿势，世上不可能会有这样相似的……地板又晃动了一下。或许地板并没有晃动，是我的小脑出了问题。

“如果您需要我做更加低声下气的工作让您出气，请不要犹豫，直接对我要求吧。”S07已经抬起了头，严肃而认真地说出这样糟糕的台词。

我站稳身体，勉强笑道：“我哪有那么变态……我跟朋友关系很好，别瞎猜了。”

4.

独居的公寓不大，每天需要做的家务倒也不少。我早在把S07买回家之前排好了家务的时间表，已经养成了习惯，实际上需要他做的家务并不多。不过S07好像把我上次随口说的那句“做做家务就行”放在了心上，当我在厨房里随便给自己做些什么小吃的时候，他总像一条小尾巴一样跟在我身边。

今天的菜单有照烧肉丸，我在搓丸子的时候，听到了门口侑的大嗓门：“治——在家吗——”

我本来并没有当回事，多半又是来蹭饭的，然而我无意间瞥到在一旁打下手准备酱汁的S07时，心下一沉：坏了。

“S07、快，找个地方躲一下——”

我的话音未落，门已经被打开了，侑手里拎着一个巨大的袋子，把它摔在公寓玄关的地上，嘴里还在抱怨：“我说，你在家的话倒是过来给我开个门啊！……你在搓丸子？那你出个声回答一下也……行……”

他一定是看见了S07。正当我在思考该怎么办的时候，侑却莫名其妙脸红起来：“我不知道你带人回家了，那今晚就不蹭饭了，哈哈哈……”

我看了一眼旁边的S07，他的身高和我差不多，这会儿被我挡着，侑看不到他的全貌。那最好，正好有个借口赶紧把这个烦人的蹭饭怪赶走——

S07却不知道我的想法，在我来得及暗示他或者阻止他之前，他竟然跨出一步走了出来，吃惊地问道：“这是主人的双胞胎兄弟吗？”

这回是真的完了。我只想扶额，碍于手上正在搓丸子，扶额最终变成了仰天长叹。

两人——其实是一人一机器人——面面相觑，侑看起来甚至比S07更吃惊，两只眼睛瞪得眼白多眼黑少，嘴则张得比这两只大眼加起来更大。他指着S07，结结巴巴地说：“S……SU……”

“他叫S07，我取的名字。”我打断他，解释道，“这是我新买的家务机器人。”

其实是情趣机器人，我用来当家务机器人而已。但是这样解释太长了还很麻烦，对侑就更没必要解释得这么仔细了。

侑听我这么说，揉了揉眼睛又仔细看了看，随即表情变得出离愤怒，他把视线从S07的脸移回到我身上，大吼道：“你怎么能干这种事！”

“小声点。”我平静地答道，“我这里隔音差，你这样会影响到邻居。”

侑呸了一声，但还是乖乖降低了音量，他抓起我的领子，眼神里全是不加掩饰的恨铁不成钢：“你是不是白痴！？亏我还以为你已经恢复正常了，结果你又搞这种玩意儿，这算什么？替身？？”

“放手，你吓到S07了。”我用胳膊挡开了他的手，用眼神示意他一旁神情紧张的S07。

“什么吓不吓到，他不是家务机器人吗？”侑皱着眉看向S07，随后眼神愈发愤怒地转向我，我知道他的个性，这是彻底爆发的前奏了，“你还给他装了情绪智能插件？你真是太有出息了——我现在没把你揍得满地找牙，你该感谢我的脾气变好了。”

“谢谢你。”我毫不在乎地顶回去，在他暴走之前说道，“有什么事出去再说，我先洗个手。”

5.

按照侑的性格，既然被他发现我买了这个和角名长得很像的机器人，他一定不会轻易放过我。我把手擦干净，又在捏了一半的丸子上覆了一层保鲜膜塞进冰箱，才慢吞吞往门口移动。侑正斜靠在玄关的鞋柜上等我，脸上阴云密布。

有人问过我，看自己的双胞胎兄弟会不会感觉像在照镜子：实际上是不太会的。侑的面部神经比我发达很多，看他那些犯蠢或是生气的表情反而让我感到安心。

我嘱咐从刚才开始就有些手足无措的S07进房间看一会儿电视——尽管让机器人看电视这个指令确实听起来很愚蠢，但我一时也想不出别的借口支开他——随后领着侑出了门。

晾了他一会儿之后，侑看起来明显没有刚才抓我领子时那样暴跳如雷了。这算是我的惯用伎俩，在侑情绪上头的时候放着不管，过不多久他就会自己冷静下来。见他多少找回了些理智，我便道：“你有什么问题，一口气都问出来吧，以后就不要拿相同的问题再来烦我了。”

原本以为这场对话会持续很久，没想到侑长长地叹了一口气，只问了我一个问题：“如果他还活着的话，他会希望看到你这样吗？”

“……你今天怎么变得恶心了？”好险，差一点就被他问得哑口无言了。我稳了稳心神，呛了回去，“说煽情的就没意思了。”

侑又呸了一声：“谁跟你煽情，我还嫌恶心呢。”他把快要从肩膀滑落下来的包往上提了提，朝门口努努嘴，道，“那袋野菜老妈让我带给你的，你自己看着办。”

“知道了。”我答道。他复杂地看了我一眼，似乎想说什么，不过或许是觉得词不达意，最终只是说着“别的……你也自己看着办吧”，便转头离开了。

我看着他的背影消失在楼道的拐角处，站了一会儿，慢腾腾地转过身回到屋子里。夕阳把余晖从窗户泼进略显逼仄的厨房，血一样的晚霞在桌面上流动，缓缓蜿蜒到地上。

“治。”

我抬起头，角名眯着眼睛看我，嘴角边是似有若无的笑意。

“好久不见了……”我轻轻说。着实是好久没有见到了，这个幻象。大概有三个月都没有见到了吧？

角名打开冰箱，弯腰在冷藏室里翻翻找找：“今天的晚餐是丸子吗？”

“……是啊。角名……角名。”我上前一步，角名回身，歪着头问道：“怎么——”

“如果他还活着的话，他会希望看到你这样吗？”侑的声音在我脑海里炸响，我烦躁地挥挥手，想把这个恼人的影子从脑海里赶出去。他还活着的话……那倒是来看我啊。时光倒流也好，哪怕是鬼魂也好。

回过神来的时候，我正在和S07喝酒。窗外浓重的夜色和墙上指向9的时针都提醒我，不知不觉夜幕已经降临了。我看了看手边的空罐子，仔细数了好几遍，应该是八罐啤酒——也有可能是九罐。鉴于S07并没办法喝酒，那就都是我喝的。

“您的朋友是什么样的人？”我听见S07这样问我。

“他、呃——他……”舌头有点不听使唤了，我甩了下脑袋，继续说，“……他有点坏心眼，老说些大实话……”说到一半胸口涌起一股恶心感，我便住了嘴。辨认了好一会儿，我发现并不是喝醉酒产生的想要呕吐的感觉。那这股恶心感是什么？

……大概是积郁已久的痛苦压不住了吧。我把手里喝了一半的易拉罐狠狠砸在桌上，大喊：“他不是我朋友！别再问我了！”

他怎么会只是朋友呢？

“……主人，主人。”S07轻轻晃了晃我的肩膀，我抬头，看到他表情似是担忧地看着我，“我没有问您问题……要睡一会儿吗？”

“你坐好。”我下达了指令，S07便乖乖坐回了对面的位置。他的背后是一面贴了照片的墙，照片里是高中的时候部里“回忆什么的并不需要”的标语。

“……他说的话大多都是对的。”我忍不住笑出声，“你知道他说什么吗？他看到照片的时候对我说，虽然回忆什么的并不需要，可是你想丢掉的时候，往往还怎么都丢不掉。是不是像个绕口令？”我说完，下意识地去寻找坐在对面的人的眸子。如果是角名的话，他会有什么反应？

这个想法真的很奇怪。首先我根本不可能对着角名说角名的事，可我下意识还是这么做了。角名的话，觉得好笑的时候，会把眼睛眯成一条缝咯咯地跟着我一起笑；觉得不好笑的时候，会嘲笑我“你真的是关西人吗？怎么讲段子的水平这么差？”

可是，坐在我对面的是S07，不是角名。无论从他的眸中找喜悦也好，找嘲讽也好，通通是枉然。

他的眼底一片荒芜。


	3. Chapter 3

6.

“日前，XX国立大学生物研究所与某上市公司合作开发的人工智能系统涉嫌违法实验一案在中心法院开庭，前方记者……”

我坐在电视机前，却没有在听电视播出的新闻。主人被一个和主人长得九成相似的人叫了出去（据我猜测应该是主人的双胞胎兄弟），临出门之前他似乎是出于体贴的好意，让我打开了电视机。

说起来，这应该是我第一次知道主人的名字。Samu，那个人是这样喊主人的。这两个音节对应的汉字并不多，用来作为人名的就更少了，不过对于我来说，这不是要紧事。我并不会遇上需要使用名字称呼主人的场合。

“……国立大学在四个月前发生的空袭中公布的失踪人员名单……”

我听到主人开门的声音，便拿起遥控器关掉了电视，走到了门口。主人盯着冰箱的门发呆，我喊了他好几遍，他也没有理我。我顺着他的视线看过去，除了血红的夕阳余晖和一如往常的厨房景象，并没有什么特别的。

正在我扫描厨房是否有别的异常的时候，主人突然小声说：“好久不见了……”

我有一些吃惊。好久不见的对象显然不是我，也不是消失身影的和主人长得很像的那个人。他产生幻觉了吗？

没过多久，主人又低声重复呼唤了一个两个音节的名字——我猜测，那应该是个名字——之后，扶着墙壁慢慢地蹲了下来。按照常理来说，这是身体不适的一种表现。

“您身体有哪里不舒服吗？”我问道。

“我好想你……好想你……”主人的声音像那些损坏的古老的留声机，这样古怪的行为让我陷入了很长一段时间的僵直，即使我再怎么接上网络寻求帮助，也不知道该如何应对现在这种超出我解决范围的情况。

“……S07。”主人似乎从怪异的精神状况里稍稍恢复了些许，他喊了我一声，说道，“去买点啤酒。”

我按照他的指示买回一打罐装啤酒，回到厨房的时候他依然蹲在冰箱前，见我提着啤酒回来，便晃晃悠悠拉着我走到起居室的矮桌旁，自顾自坐下喝了起来。期间他似乎认为我在问他问题，脸上显出些许烦躁的神色，大声表示拒绝回答。

“……主人，主人。我没有问您问题。”我的处理中心已经开始发热了，今天发生的状况里超过我所能够处理范围的部分实在是过多，使我不得不搬出植入在情趣机器人指南里的万能应对语句，“您要睡一会儿吗？”

主人却没有按照指南里预设的情景模式走，还让我原地坐好。我不得不坐回原位，听他絮絮叨叨一些我完全无法理解的内容。

他的眼神在我背后飘忽不定，我回头看了看，只有一面巨大的通往阳台的玻璃拉门。主人说那里有一张照片，而我只能在玻璃门上看到因夜色和屋内的灯光映出的影子。我的，和主人的。

“……回忆什么的……”

发热的处理中心正烧得发烫，我只好停下信息接收，等待散热过程结束。左耳后轻微地传来了咔哒一声，我用手去确认发生了什么，随即冰冷的机械音从处理中心传了出来：“不可逆异常学习过程确认。”

我吓了一跳，调出中心温度看了看，确实在危险的边缘，但远远未到造成不可逆损伤的数值。我僵坐在原地等待处理中心的下一步指示，然而接下来指示却再没有了后续，温度一点点降下来，仿佛一切都没有发生过的样子。

检查了回馈数据之后，我松了口气。主人已经趴在桌上睡着了，那一打啤酒罐或立或倒地堆在矮桌旁，我拨开它们，把主人搬到了床上。要帮助一个失去意识的人类完成睡前工作并不轻松，我凭着从前观察到的主人睡前做过的流程，简单地用毛巾擦了擦他的脸，又脱掉他的拖鞋，替他掖好被子。

如果他不吐的话，这个夜晚还不算太糟糕。

7.

机器人会梦见机器羊么？

我也是直到今天才知道这个问题的答案。我并不需要睡眠，长时间没有指令的情况下会自动进入休眠模式。但是如果不是做梦的话，我无法解释我看到的景象。

我看到了一片星星，在昏暗的房间空中漂浮着。它们像钻石一样，细细地排列成一道弯弯的银河。我仔细辨认了很久，也没法确认那些星星是什么。

“……早……”主人的声音传了过来。我解除了休眠模式，对从床上坐起来的主人说道：“早上好，主人。您需要牛奶吗？”

他用手按了一会儿太阳穴，声音略有些嘶哑地答道：“……行。谢谢你。”

我拉开窗帘，到厨房倒了一玻璃杯牛奶带回房间。主人头发乱糟糟的，下巴上冒出一圈淡青色的胡茬。

“您长胡茬的样子很性感。”

主人手一抖，差点把我刚递给他的牛奶打翻。他呆呆地看着我，不可思议一般地问道：“你说什么……？”

“我说您长胡茬的样子很性感。”我有些不解，但还是按照他的指令重复了一遍，“您有考虑过留胡子吗？”

他把牛奶随手搁在床头柜上，起身用力地捏住我肩膀上的仿真皮肤，声音发抖地问道：“这句话是从哪里听到的？”

我有些不知所措，只好先实话实说：“不知道，刚刚突然想到的。”

这样的对话后来发生过很多次，我猜也许是像那天对着冰箱自言自语一样，大概是主人又陷入了什么奇怪的幻觉，或者说，在我身上看到了他朋友的影子。

大约一个星期之后，那个长得很像主人的人又造访了。这回他什么都没有带，据他本人说，“我就是来蹭饭的”。主人似乎已经习惯了，甚至没有按照社会常识的礼节招待这位客人，而是一脚把他踹进了起居室。他爬起来摸摸屁股，对我故作潇洒地笑笑：“机器人你好。”

“他叫S07。”主人的声音从厨房传来。

“烦死了我记得的好吗！S07！”他吼回去，转头尴尬地继续对我笑道，“S07你好。”

“您好。”我点点头。

“你叫我侑就行。”他探头探脑地看了一眼厨房，确认主人正在认真准备晚餐之后，小声问我，“他最近有什么反常的地方吗？”

“您和主人是什么关系？”我姑且确认了一下。

侑皱着眉头瞪大了眼睛：“我跟他是双胞胎啊，你不会这都看不出来吧？”随即他想到了什么似的，又清了清嗓子一本正经道，“我是他哥，关心一下他的近况而已嘛。”

真实性存疑，但是双胞胎可信。我沉思了一会儿，答道：“没有，在您上次来的那天晚上主人醉酒一次，后来都没有任何反常的行为。”

侑尴尬地挠挠头，有些前言不搭后语地解释道：“那就好。只要那家伙别像三个月之前那样把自己的身体搞垮就行。”

我还没有来得及问搞垮身体是怎么回事，主人就端着两盘咖喱饭走了进来。于是我默默地挪在一旁，听这对兄弟晚饭间你来我往的聊天；然而与其说是聊天，更像是互相确认对方的安全。我想起电视里一周前播过的新闻，这片地区曾经遭受过空袭，或许就是出于这个原因，才会有这样氛围怪异的谈话。

“我已经搬出I市了。”侑神色凝重地对主人说，“我听说这里很快还会有空袭，你最好也早做打算。”

主人却没有答话，他沉默了好一会儿，才答道：“……如果他回来找不到路怎么办？”

“他要是回得来早就回来了。”侑没好气地说，“别的我不多说了，你自己看着办。”

等侑离开之后，主人默默打开电视，电视台正在报道上周那件违法实验案子的判决。国立大学那一方似乎胜诉了，外景采访选择在了大学门口，主人盯着屏幕一动不动，仿佛在从那扇破烂的校门寻找线索。校门的设计让人感到非常眼熟，或许是因为在路上曾见过一样的公寓大门的缘故。

“刚刚tsumu都跟你说了什么悄悄话？”主人突然问我。

“他问我您最近有什么反常的地方，还说只要治别像三个月之前那样把身体搞垮就行……”

“不可逆异常学习过程进度2确认。”又是那个熟悉的冰冷的机械音，我停下话头，不禁打了个激灵，随即想起这是仅面向机器人的提示。或许就像上次那样，只是一个误判罢了。

主人皱着眉，视线没有离开屏幕，我顺着他的目光看过去，现在正在采访生物公司的代表。他突然想起什么似的激动地转过身，就像以前做过很多次那样用力握着我的肩膀，问道：“你刚刚说什么？你叫我治？谁告诉你我叫治的？”

“……侑先生告诉我的……”

“是吗？”他舒展开眉毛，把我从头到尾打量了一番，随即简短有力地说，“准备准备，我们从这里搬走。马上搬走。”

“好的。”虽然不知道是什么让主人改变了主意，但是从危险地区搬离应该是一个正确的选择，我站起身，跟着主人开始进行简单的打包工作。

8.

主人打完电话告诉我，搬家公司最早也要早晨7点才能抵达公寓，在此之前我们带着行李在楼下等就可以了。

我抬头看着拂晓的天空，天气非常晴朗，闪烁的星星依稀可见。这样静谧的、充满了诗意的景致，或许对于搬家来说是个好兆头。

可惜，我是错的。防空警报响起的那一刻，主人动作敏捷地拉着我转身就跑，我知道他要带我去防空洞，便跟着他一路狂奔。那道白色的光闪过的时候，我发现我的记忆出现了问题。

“——角名！”

灰尘，硝烟，和血的气味。它们是如此熟悉，熟悉却又根本不存在于我这三个月的记忆里。视线里是染上蒙蒙灰色的天空，主人紧紧地把我的头按在他胸口，轻轻地喊我：“角名？”

“……你在叫我吗？”

“不可逆异常学习过程进度3确认，进入自爆程序。”我听到处理中心这样告诉我。脸部皮肤有温热的液体滴下又划过，我希望那是我的眼泪，可是那是治的血。

“……我只是个机器人，你不知道你的性命比较重要吗？”我试图把治推开拉他站起来，可他却笑了：“不用了……我看不见了。其实能像今天这样弥补我从前没有做到的事，我都觉得该好好感谢一下神明。”

那道弯弯的、纤细的银河重新出现在我的视线里，那不是什么星星，那是试验舱玻璃罩子上反射出的我的眼睛下缘。我怎么会明白得这样晚——机器人实验要如何违法，又怎么会需要生物实验室的合作，除非那本来就不是机器人。除非我本来就不是机器人。

太阳升起来了，阳光驱散了薄薄的夜色。我关掉了自爆程序倒计时，看向天空：是我从未见过的色彩非常鲜艳明丽的景色。如果没有那些硝烟，这样蓝的天，这样好的阳光——其实，也是有见过的。也许是在高中的时候，在那个室外洗手池的边上。

治穿着体育课的运动服，手在淅淅沥沥的水流下冲洗着。其他班上的同学陆陆续续洗完离开了，只剩我们还留在原地。

“你喜欢我吗？”他突然问我，随后又摇摇头，纠正了自己的措辞，“不对……是我喜欢你吗？”

“我怎么会知道。”我用手指往他的脸上弹了几滴水，“清醒点，治。”

他歪头想躲，但是没有躲掉：“我很清醒。我喜欢你。”

“……好吧。我也是。”我很少会顺着他的话这样说，或许是过于舒适的天气迷惑了我的心智，或许是我明白，除了这里，我不再有机会向他这样坦白我的心声。

“我不怕记不住你，就怕忘不掉你。”他关掉水龙头，直直地看着我，说着应该在更加私密的地方登场的台词。可这里是学校，是室外，是回忆里的开阔地。

“你忘不掉我吗？”我听到自己这样问。

他点点头：“我希望如此。”

“我怎么知道你是在说些有的没的蒙我，还是说的真心话？”

“当然是真心的，不信你听——”

他手上的水珠晶莹地反射着阳光，好像攥了一手细碎的钻石。我笑他玩浪漫挑错了时候，他却用那只湿漉漉的攥了钻石的手来牵我的手，然后按在他左侧胸口，说：“你听啊。”

他的手很凉——可他的心如此灼热。

END.

一点点彩蛋解释：S07=（S）una（na）；ISLY=I still love you  
*是一个文手挑战，以“他的手很凉”为开头，“他的心如此灼热”为结尾的be。（虽然我自己觉得这个结局是he，见仁见智……


End file.
